Bleach The Madness Arc Before The Story
by Alex Spotlight
Summary: Events Before the Aizen arc and gandalf's madness arc. Let's see where the history books take us.  Being Rewritten
1. Glaring Eye Forces An Introduction

**Author Note:**

**Characters Alex Nightshade and Akemi are Made by Me**

**Nomad Orken By gandalf42**

**Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra**

**Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461**

**Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**Lilith by SableWeiss**

**Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines**

**Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it. My First attempt at a fic so Flaming is Welcome. Now To the Story. Also I don't Own Bleach yet…. If I did You would see a lot of New Characters**

Chapter 1: Glaring Eye Forces An Introduction

A man is sitting on his throne. He is thinking heavily on something when suddenly there is a knock at the door behind him. He says "Enter" as he says this and a black male comes in his Black Wakizashi at his side slightly hidden by his Shinigami robes. He is relatively tall for the age he looks. His arm is bandaged loosely. His hair is thin black cornrows. He says "Nomad-Sama You wanted to see me." The black male is lost in his thought of what it could be as he stays at the door afraid of his leader's wrath. As he is waiting there nomad clears his throat and begins "Alex Nightshade It is time for you to choose a Viper or risk losing your position. Now get one and don't return until you do! Is That Clear!" Alex knew this was going to happen and says under his Breath "Crystal" Nomad looks back at Alex and glares at him. A shiver runs down Alex's Spine as he is about to leave Nomad says "Nightshade After you Return I will make sure you get a suitable punishment for your Blatant Disrespect. Now Leave My Presence Until you have a Viper."Nightshade Leaves and Nomad mutters "Lazy Bastard" He then begins planning his next Invasion.

Alex Storms out of there in a blur his Shunpo barely visible to most. He is stopped by two on his way out His Equal in Rank Kazahima Mifune and the Viper Akiko Taji. He looks up and says "Move Mifune" Mifune simply smiles and says "Spotlight is that any way to treat an equal." Knowing that 'Spotlight' would piss him off. He readies his hand at his sword. Alex says "Shut The Hell Up Bastard. I don't Have Time to Deal with you Now Move!" he then looks over and says to Akiko and says "And Take Blueberry here with you" He then Pushes through Mifune and stabs the air with his now drawn zanpakuto. Turning it like a key he opens a portal to the Realm of the living. As he enters the portal closes behind him and he finds himself at a battlefield. He smiles before shunpoing away sensing the strongest non shinigami reiatsu. He heads towards it to find a Hispanic male sitting there. There was a fragment of a hollow mask covering most of his mouth and neck. As he appears the arrancar turns around and attacks Alex. Alex dodges the Brash attack but gets a cut on his Arm. As this happens the arrancar continues his rash attacks making shallow cuts in Alex's Robes before having his blade caught mid swing. Alex would than say to him "For one so powerful you fight like a little girl. Wait. Scratch that…. I know little girls who fight better than you." He would than punch The Arrancar in the gut and say "Do You want Strength. If So say your Name and follow Me" Alex than opens a portal back to HQ and hears "Akemi" before entering said portal and Returning.

Meanwhile…..

Mifune frowns before heading off to find someone to fight. He looks down and says "Akiko Lets go find Victor." he begins to walk he would be damned if he didn't get his fight for the day. He lets Akiko lead before seeing victor for himself and saying "Hey Bastard Let's Get a Fight going." A smile appearing on his face longing for the rush of the fight and blood to be spilt. Victor would look at Mifune and say "Fine" Mifune would smile his usual smile. In his head he was thinking 'Shall I end this one quickly?' he dismissed the thought saying to himself that I will play around with him before I go in to kill him. As he thought this Victor sweat dropped seeing the stalkerish type smile come up onMifune's face. He then would begin to walk towards the training grounds knowing that once Mifune came out of his thoughts he would follow and attack.

As he got to the door of the Training area he would hear footsteps. He draws his own zanpakuto in preparation. As the being behind him slashes at his shoulder he blocks and turns around. Attacking his attacker who like he predicted was Mifune. As Mifune Attacked again Victor sent a kick to Mifune's abdomen. The kick slammed into him while Victor was impaled through the would than mutter "Damn" as his shoulder became immobile. Mifune would send a few more slashes his way. His leg got cut by one of the slashes and as such he was slowed considerably. There was a trail of blood leading to where he was standing.

[during the battle] Calthrop and Chi Mori were watching the battle from what Chi Mori though was an unsafe distance but as a viper she couldn't argue with a direct order from the Cobra known as Calthrop. She watched as the Reiatsu they were emitting was immense. She felt her knees wobble from the pressure. [Now Back to the battle.]

Victor began to take the offensive as he did this he would block with Sköll the long sword being supported by his left hand. A slight trickle of blood left his hand as the blade dug in. while Mifune smashed his sword into the long sword again Victor sends a kick to Mifune's Abdomen sending him back before he switches his stance and takes a slash at Mifune's neck. He misses and catches the Shoulder of Mifune. Mifune would than wince as the blade plows through his bones breaking them. Victor was surprised when Mifune began to use Shunpo. Suddenly he felt a sword plunge into his own shoulder and a little whisper say "An Eye for an eye" as the blade was whitdrawn from his shoulder he would hear Mifune say "Or in this case an arm for an arm" Victor would turn around and laugh as his reiatsu began to for a blade of darkness behind Mifune. He than says "Nice match but I have to end this" He than lets the now fully formed sword of darkness plunge into Mifune who just realized what he was doing and as he beganto turn around the sword impales his lungs. Victor would than walk away as Mifune mutters "I aint Done yet. Faiā ikari" a net than surrounds Victor while fire begins to rise from the ground. Victor falls and Mifune begins to rise. Barely breathing Mifune begins to leave.

Mifune was done with this fight Victor was as good as dead now. But He had to admit Victor did keep up with him for the most part. He would mutter "Nice Match" as he went to get healing for himself and Victor if he woke up.. His Blood lust was satisfied… For now.

**End of First Chapter. Anyway Thanks to all the information you gave me once again Flaming Welcome. And If you have a neutral OC send a review Till next time I am Spotlight and I approve this Story**

**I don't own Bleach. *coughyetcough***


	2. The Begining Of The End The First War

**Author Note:**

**Characters Alex Nightshade, Yuki Fīrudo and Akemi are Made by Me**

**Nomad Orken By gandalf42**

**Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra**

**Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461**

**Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**Lilith by SableWeiss**

**Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines**

**Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it. My First attempt at a fic so Flaming is Welcome. Now To the Story. Also I don't Own Bleach yet…. If I did You would see a lot of New Characters **

**I Redid the first chapter and went into more detail on the fight between Mifune and Victor. **

Chapter 2: The Begining Of The End The First War

As Nomad was walking to the training grounds he past a bloody Mifune as he felt the faltering reiatsu of Victor. He knew Mifune was blood thirsty but attacking a comrade that was out of the question. He than saw a little medic walking down the hall. She had black hair and looked about fifteen years old. Nomad called her over and as she came he said "I have a special task for you. First go find Victor and heal him as best you can. Second go and meet Alex Nightshade as he is coming back in about an hour according to his portal activity. When you see him Tell him I want his presence. That's all." She occasionally nodded as he spoke and when he finished she began to take her leave. Nomad simply began to wonder what she was because her reiatsu was different. He shrugged it off as he went to locate Mifune. He than turned on his heel and searched at the infirmary. The infirmary was the first place he looked and as he walked in he saw an unconscious Mifune with his arm being set back into place. As he then shoed away the nurse who was healing him. As he neared the unconscious body of Mifune he smiled evilly as he began to take an alternate form of 'healing'.

45 Minutes Later

Alex and Akemi appeared in the Headquarters. Not soon after arriving he walked into a girl who appeared to be in a rush. He helped her pick up her materials that she dropped and instinctively he asked "What's your name?" She smiled a small smile and said "Yuki Fīrudo and you are?" he looked at her and thought a minute before saying "Alex Nightshade" he then looked at her again noticing that she had a face of shock. As she came out of the shock she said with a hint of sadness "Nomad-Sama called for you." He simply frowns and replies with "That person still wants to see me. Damn How many times do I have to ignore him for him to get the message? Anyway Bye Yuki." He then walks away not noticing that Akemi had left.

Meanwhile...

Mifune wakes up to see that he can't move. He than yells out as he sees the cloak of The head viper exit the door closing with a slam. A nurse comes to heal him as he is being healed he goes unconscious due to the pain of of the bones moving back into place. As time passes he would regain consciousness. Akemi walked in looking for a room he could stay in after chatting awhile with the nurse he notices the body lying on the cot and laughs as the second nurse is trying to patch him up. He was glad he wasnt on the gurney and for the first time he smiled since he was betrayed by Aizen. A memory Flashes before his eyes.

"_You lost Now Finish the Job" Akemi winced as Grimmjow pounced on him only to be stopped by another Espada The one who initially introduced him to Aizen. He sighed as he took a breath seeing who it was "Cirruci-dono" _

The Memory Fades away as a little messenger similar to the soul society's Hell Butterfly comes to him and orders him to go to the Throne room.

**For Future Reference All Kitsune info will be handed in bit by bit. But here is all you get right now.**


	3. The First Mission

****

Author Note:

Characters Alex Nightshade, Yuki Fīrudo and Akemi are Made by Me

Nomad Orken By gandalf42

Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra

Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461

Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter

Lilith by SableWeiss

Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines

Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it. My First attempt at a fic so Flaming is Welcome. Now To the Story. Also I don't Own Bleach yet…. If I did You would see a lot of New Characters

Kitsune info in this chapter : Kitsune's are tailed fox spirits these spirits tend to be in one of two forms. Though in total they have three forms. The first form is a full fox with multiple tails. The more tails a Kitsune's has is the more powerful it is. The second form they take is a human or avatar state. In this form they tend to be skinny and small in height although they can change this at will. And the third form is an in-between state combining certain aspects that Kitsune's can change with effort and focus. Think Resurrection for that form

Now to the Story.

As Alex was walking to the Throne room he walked past an infirmary. As he walked past he saw from the corner of his eye a butterfly like the Soul society's Hell Butterfly went into the Infirmary as he stopped in his tracks he was almost knocked over as one of his fellow Officers was being carried in for treatment. As he began to walk in he noticed that Mifune was on the bed with his arms almost torn off. While Victor was on the bed close to death. He laughed not knowing the truth of what had happened only glad it wasn't him. He than turned as he turned He saw Akemi with the little butterfly on his finger. As he looked the butterfly began to fly off as Akemi got that confused look on his face that he had seen not even 2 hours ago. He then walked towards him and says "do you need any help?" which he simply nodded and began to follow Alex as he went to the Throne room for his eminent Punishment. In his mind he hoped it would be less severe than Mifune's. [Break Time for Them]

Nomad was reviewing a tape of a target for this next war. These being shot arrows of reiatsu he knew what he had to do for this to work he needed to pit the weaker force against two obviously stronger forces. He began to plan it out as he knew how to get rid of this force that could possibly end his real plan for the soul society. He than heard a knock as he closed the monitor of torrential energy he said "Come In" and smiled as Alex , Jeff and Akemi entered all three of them bore a grim face as if they knew not of what they were called in. as soon as they entered Akemi began to look around in wonder while a annoyed nomad began "Well Alex I see you have returned. And is this your Viper to be?" he said as he pointed to Akemi who had just started paying attention. Akemi than spoke "One. Who Da Hell Are you? and Two Why Am I even Here?" Nomad Smirked as he did so he would begin to explain much nicer due to the fact that he was new. "First off I am your leader Nomad. You will listen to me and all above you like Alex and Jeff here. Second You are here because you seek Power that you do not have. Otherwise Alex would have killed you. Now Let me explain where we are exactly. We are in a rift in time and space. This dimension is the headquarters for my organization that you agreed to join by coming here. This place was made mostly by the energy needed to lock my mother up in a dimension for all eternity or so they thought But when a equal or greater power was added it split the dimension weakening the seal allowing me to escape as a child. That surge of power came from the near endless energy from the Final Getsuga Tenshou Twenty years ago. Now I have a mission for you Jeff and your viper. Alex You must instigate a war between the Quincy Race and their Shinigami counter parts. They will do the rest and your viper being a new breed of hollow will pique the interest of that idiot Mayuri making it impossible for him to resist sending a recon squad to investigate. Now go and bring me back a budding war." They left a smirk on each of their faces Except for Akemi.

**Chapter Over anybody who says Writers Block Sucks is completely right. **

**Ichigo: When Am I Gonna Kill Aizen.**

**Me: Where'd you come from Strawberry?**

**Ichigo: My Name Ain't Strawberry it means the same as yours**

***Substitute badge starts screaming "Hollow Hollow Hollow Hollow "***

**Ichigo: Damn you got lucky I'll get you next time.**

**Me: Bye Strawberry Now all of you *points at you* Reader. You Read Now Review **


	4. A Grave Deception

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note:**

**Characters Alex Nightshade, Yuki Fīrudo and Akemi are Made by Me**

**Nomad Orken By gandalf42**

**Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra**

**Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461**

**Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**Lilith by SableWeiss**

**Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines**

**Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it.**

**Kitsune info in this chapter: Kitsune are illusionists. They are also very proficient in their form of kidō called Fox Magic which consists of varying types of Fox Fire.**

**Ichigo: When am I getting into this story?**

**Me: Shut it or I will Let your hollow go wild and have him win.**

**Ogihci: YES I will rule over your body kingy. Now let's begin this warfare.**

**Ichigo: Damn you stop showing up I thought I put you down for good.**

**Me: Ogihci is welcome here now Ogihci sign us out into the story before you go.**

**Ogihci: Alex here doesn't own anything but his OCs. Now Kingy let me show you my true power.**

**Me: -sigh- This should be interesting go read the story while I watch Ogihci and Ichigo fight.**

Soken Ishida sat at his desk trying to get the paper work done that the Shinigami had so generously given him just so they would consider an alliance. But as he was doing the work he knew not that a force was lining up just to end what he wanted to begin.

Akemi wandered around Hueco Mundo for awhile getting his hands on any hollow willing to follow him. As he got a decent force of about twenty adjucha or lower class hollow he opened a garganta and hoped on to the bird adjucha and said "To war May the Quincy and Shinigami fear us as we wreak havoc on the world of the living. Now let us go. "

Alex was in the Soul Society with Jeff As they strode threw they began to act their part. Jeff was acting as a Quincy representative as he did this he would be attacked by Alex and as reinforcements came Jeff would kill a couple of them using a perfected version of Mayuri's invention the Quincy Bangle. As they began their fight Jeff was surprised to see so many come to watch as the first one attacked he 'missed' Alex and hit a Shinigami sealing away his powers. Jeff than wished he could have used his light sabers but Nomad had insisted on giving him this through the fact that it would be best for the plan. As their fight continued Jeff hit most of the Shinigami the same way sealing off their powers. He than decided that it was enough of the ruse and used his own version of Shunpo to get into the air and fire a volley of arrows down on the Shinigami effectively injuring most.

Akemi and his horde of hollows gathered around Soken Ishida's House. He then left leaving the Bird Adjucha in charge while he went to another area of the town and began to cause Havoc. A Shinigami came and attacked hit this shinigami was weird with an Afro. As he released his zanpakuto he laughed as the shinigami punched the ground the earth shattered and as he was trapped he heard the shinigami call for reinforcements. He than began his plan and busted out of his stone prison. As he caught the shinigami in a vice like grip he began to squeeze on his throat knocking him out effectively. Soon enough a senkimon opened and he was glad to be behind a mask as they thought he was a new breed of hollow unfortunately they would not be able to report this for as soon as they got out of the senkaimon he drew his sword and took a book out of that idiot Findor's book and charged a bala at the tip of his zanpakuto and slashed the blast hit many of the shinigami while he took this moment to use his resurrection. Which Alex was sure to say he should have been in the first place. He than looked at the shocked shinigami as he took his bone tail and extended it around the shinigami nearest to him and charged a cero releasing it he was surprised to see that he had missed his initial target but smiled as the scent of fresh blood hit him. He then went Feral and attacked the next shinigami killing him with a stab of his clawed hand into his stomach while his tail was weaving back towards him again. As his tail receded to him a shinigami slashed at his tail and was surprised when the bone segment caught the blade and as he tried to dig the sword in more it was wrenched from his hands with a flick of Akemi's Tail. And so the battle progressed for a good amount of time before all the shinigami present were dead. Akemi than looked at all the carnage he had caused and flash stepped to the fallen shinigami and picked up a couple of their bodies he planned to enjoy one for himself and one was for the remaining hollows at Soken's house.

Jeff quickly disappeared from the scene he had made. He did so but not after taking out his light saber and carving the Quincy cross into the ground where he had attacked and defeated so many shinigami. Alex had left earlier providing him with a key back to headquarters. And so he left only to be greeted by a fully healed and enraged Mifune. As his Reiatsu went up to mind blowing proportions he was promptly pinned down to the ground. He than wondered what the newest viper was up to.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society…..

Commander Yamamoto was furious. He wondered how so many Shinigami could be defeated by one lone Quincy. Although almost all of them were under lieutenant class it was still an outrage. He then began to weigh his options if they went into war he was not sure he could win if all the Quincy's were this powerful. He than looks to his side and sends a Hell Butterfly to all the captains requesting a captains meeting to discuss this issue.

Soon enough the all the captains came into the meeting hall and stood in their place as they began the meeting. And so it began like so "Captains of the Soul Society we have an urgent matter to discuss The Quincies have attacked us during their talk of peace. We must retaliate but this Quincy that attacked us managed to kill almost a hundred shinigami before the fight was over. Now we as a society must be united in this effort so I will be taking a vote for what we should do take on the war. I vote for the war." The rest of the captains began their vote with most of them agreeing to the war. Mayuri was especially ecstatic about this war as soon as he voted he started making comments about that hollow that took out so many shinigami on earth. The only captains against this war were the Captain's Suì-Fēng, Kaname Tōsen, and Gin Ichimaru. After the vote was taken he said "We will be going to war. Meeting dismissed"

**Me: Well that's the chapter. Hope you liked it **

**(Ichigo enters Bloody and beaten while Ogihci is unconscious over in a corner)**

**Ichigo: When am I coming into this story god damn it?**

**Me: When I feel like it.**

**Ichigo: Make it next chapter or I will kill you **

**Me: No that's my break to chill out and possibly start a new idea**

**Ichigo: No you are working on this**

**(Alex Nightshade and Yuki Enter)**

**Alex: Hey Spotlight-san An Edward Elric was asking for you.**

**Yuki: He seemed quite angry when we said it would be a little while before you got to him.**

**Me: Oh Shit! Read and Review while I Take care of a little problem**

**(In the background you hear "Who's so short he looks up to a grain of sand" )**

**You heard me Read and Review its how this thing goes.**


	5. Decisions

Author Note:

Characters Alex Nightshade, Yuki Fīrudo and Akemi are Made by Me

Nomad Orken By gandalf42

Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra

Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461

Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter

Lilith by SableWeiss

Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines

Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it. My First attempt at a fic so Flaming is Welcome. Now To the Story. Also I don't Own Bleach yet…. If I did You would see a lot of New Characters

Kitsune info in this chapter : None *womp womp* Please Thank Xire for their wonderful job as a beta reader

* * *

Yamamoto was preparing for the war. He had already instituted a small attack force be readied for when they do their first attack. This squad consisted of the 11th And Second Squads best fighters. As the first wave came together for the first time none other than the two Taicho's started to clash their ideas on how to take the quincies varying. Sui-feng being the tactician she is wants to surprise the quincies and take out their leader so that they would be forced into a standstill. While Zaraki being the battle hungry monster he is wants to goin and battle them head on saying uncharacteristically that "if we take out the head the body may collapse. but this isn't a body this is an army we need to be on a united front."  
Sui-Feng scoffed she thought a Zaraki with a plan was like a bee without a stinger unnatural. She than left to get some air while Zaraki went back to sleep. Kenpachi was sound asleep and as he dreamt of battle he knew as one of the more recent captains that this war was something important. His mind was nothing without the thoughts of blood and his love for battle as his reiatsu calmed he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wir sind der Quincy Rennen. Wir haben gegen unseren Stolz als Quincy gegangen und akzeptiert Hilfe von Shinigami. Wir sollten Rebell gegen es Einschränkungen und töten die Mulden, die uns bedrohen. Wir haben unsere Kräfte und wir werden sie nutzen(We are the Quincy race. We have gone against our pride as quincy and accepted help from shinigami. We should rebel against there restrictions and kill the hollows that threaten us. We have our powers and we will use them)"  
As the end of his speech ended the Quincy President Sat down and adressed the council. Soken Ishida adressed the council with his problem. He was attacked by a horde of hollows and he sensed shinigami apearing in and out of the living realm nearby but none came to help him. He survived but only just. He looked to the council and said "Ich will durch die mit diesem Vertrag für sie nicht für mich, sondern für die Zukunft von Quincy Rennen. Auf eine bessere Kenntnis dieser Verletzungen sind gering, und ich werde voll bis zum Ende des Monats geheilt werden(I want to go through with this treaty for it is not for me but for the future of Quincy race. On a better note these injuries are minor, and I will be fully healed by the end of the month.)" he than receded to his seat and waited for the meeting to end. two hours later the meeting ended and Soken left to catch his flight.

* * *

The Quincy Leader began to think his plan was going asa planned. He hated his race they were weak in his eyes. He could not see that his position was corrupting him. He only saw the power that the shinigami banished knew what he must do and yet it seemed impossible. little did he know that his wish may just come true.

* * *

Zaraki was awoke to the smell of freshly slain hollows. And as he rose he noticed something Sui-Feng was not here and furthermore none of her subordinates were there with a message. He looked outside and smiled at what he saw. The warzone and havoc of it all was Devistating blood was in pool and limbs of hollows were everywhere. He than saw who was leading what used to be a horde and laughed as this vasto was on par with his level and as it was freshly evolved it's scales were glistening in the sunlight. He walked out and attacked as the vasto escaped he threw one of the dead bodies at it hoping to hit it and as the body flew through the air the garganta it had opened closed only to be found out that these hollows died to the fact that said vastolorde had reiatsu comparable to his.

* * *

Translations

**I want to go through with this treaty for it is not for me but for the future of Quincy race. On a better note these injuries are minor, and I will be fully healed by the end of the month.

* * *

Ending Author note

Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who criticized. I am sorry for this chapter being so short I ran out of ideas for this one :( anyway i will makes ure that the next one will be longer.


	6. Abandoning Ones Path

I am still confused as of time of SS to time of earth.

So I am assuming that 10 years on earth is 100 on SS

If I find out I'm wrong I'll change this chapter and make the proper corrections.

* * *

Kenpachi was following Suì-Fēng through the forest that surrounded the Quincy City. His reiatsu almost unnoticed as Yamamoto requested that he wear extra reiatsu eating garments. As he followed Suì-Fēng his mind ran through memories of his time in the Kusajishi District. Times back then were fun he always had a fight and he never had a care in the world at least until Yachiru came into his life. She came up to him with no fear even though she witnessed him slaughter hundreds of men. From that day forward he and she were family and he gave her the name of the only person he ever admired. She caused him to become the new Kenpachi no more than a hundred years after they met. Suddenly they stopped as Suì-Fēng turned around and addressed him he smiled his blood thirsty smile as she began to restate the plan they had made the day before. Zaraki would barge into the city and cause chaos. While she would head to city hall and capture the Quincy president by all means. As she finished she would depart and zaraki would take off the extra Reiatsu eating clothing and begin his trek to Raise Hell.

* * *

Nomad would watch from his throne. The screens of torrential energy broadcasting live as the battle began to commence. He began to plan this part out as f it were chess he was simply playing a game and they all were pawns in said game. He would smirk as his mother's latest message came to his mind 'This war will be the beginning of the end though this plan is drawn out and will not come fully into play until Two beings of equal power to powerful to be sensed by others wage battle. Now don't fail me and let madness reign forever in this world" he left for a second knowing that the real battle was yet to come.'

* * *

The Quincy president was in his quarters when suddenly he felt an immense shinigami presence in the northern gate of the city. He looked back and at the door was his bodyguard Ryuken Ishida. He was there and appeared to sense it as well because soon after sensing it he looked to the president and said "I will go stop the behemoth from killing anyone." He simply nodded and began working on his paperwork again not paying attention because as soon as he was outside of the room he would begin his real research. The research on hollowfication most of which was stolen from Urahara Shoten's underground laboratory. He would than begin he knew that there was one peac e of the puzzle missing from what he needed to become the most powerful quincy in existence. Although this did go against the quincy pride and creed that the Ishida family and his own made. But what he thought was right would be the death of him in the end; he just didn't know that yet. So his research commenced.

* * *

Ryuken ishida was tracking down the monsterous reiatsu of the shinigami that was rampaging. His knees did not even buckle as he got near. He found the monstrosity as it leveled two buildings. The large wall behind him was standing tall and as Ryuken steped down from his platform of reiatsu he would have his cross at the ready. The spider web cross was very rare and as he shot his first arrow it whizzed through the air before exploding on the being known as Kenpachi. The explosion hit his b ack and as he turned around the shinigami laughed and said "That tickled." He would look unsurprised as a barrage of aroows came at him only to be swept away by his reiatsu's current. Ryuken grimaced this was truly a monster no amount of his reiatsu could even compete with that 'things' reiatsu. And as he looked over zaraki would laugh as the arrows dispersed into his cloud of reiatsu now unrestrained with his eyepatch off. Ryuken called in for back up as he began to put more reiatsu into his arrows. Everytime he fired the arrows would destabilize and disappear but each time they would inch closer and closer to him. As the reinforcements came he was exhausted and tired. Zaraki simply said "I would kill you if you weren't so weak. Next time put up a fight." His reiatsu calmed as his eyepatch was replaced and he left knowing that the real battle was won as the quincy president was captured and soon to be assassinated.  
Ryuken Ishida was fed up with loss. He was fed up with the sting of defeat. He was the only one who truly fought in these battles. He would never forgive the shinigami for what they did to his family. During the first peace talks when he was 10 his mother was assassinated by shinigami. Since that day he despised shinigami for taking away his mother. His only ties to the Quincy were through the fact that many hated the shinigami. He believed that he should no longer be bound to the quincy and their flawed pride.


	7. A New Enemy Who Lacks A Name

Author Note:

Characters Alex Nightshade, Yuki Fīrudo and Akemi are Made by Me

Nomad Orken By gandalf42

Victor Cross and Akiko Taji by Siamra

Calthrop Giles and Chi Mori by Jashinist Puppeteer 461

Kazahima Mifune by ZxZ Fic Hunter

Lilith by SableWeiss

Jeff Sheelal by darkmachines

Anyway this is a little bit before the Gandalf42's Madness arc basically I am making a little bit of Back story. For every character tell me if you have any problems or if you like it. My First attempt at a fic so Flaming is Welcome. Now To the Story. Also I don't Own Bleach yet…. If I did You would see a lot of New Characters

Hey All I am back and with a brush up on my Kitsune Lore I bring you a new chapter of this story where Ichigo and his gang will come in along with how history repeats itself hopefully.

Me: Sorta Quiet here I wonder when everyone will start showing up.

Ichigo: *walks in dragging a bloody Ogihci* Yo

Me: I didn't want a strawberry. I wonder if I can get Jay to come.

Jay: Don't bother calling Spottsy I am Already here

Ichigo: Who's she?

Me: Old Friend who likes to fight and do illegal deeds. Oh and my adoptive sister

Ichigo: O…K I am going to pretend I dint hear that. Oh and here is your welcome guests.*drops Ogihci and presents Tensa Zangetsu in his human form*

Tensa Zangetsu: This Guy is abusive. He is always like Bankai Bankai Bankai Jeez No wonder the hollow hates him. I swear if I wasn't re awakened by all that reiatsu I would have stayed asleep and taken my well deserved Vacation in Sode No Shirayuki's realm.

Me:And I thought he was the cool one. And Rukia's zanpakuto Eh Whats going on with that Ichigo

Ogihci:*wakes up after all wounds heal* Ahhahahahahahahaha

Ichigo: *avoids the question and tries to fight Ogihci*

Ogihci: You see as zanpakuto Tensa Zangetsu reflects ichigo's true self so Inside he wants to do things with rukia that would make most everyone blush Nosebleed or become otherwise embarrassed to have read or seen it.

Yuki:*sigh* Remember Spotlight

Me: Nope but since you reminded me to say it you say it

Yuki: The Lazy author of this story owns nothing but his ideas. All credit is given to tite kubo on Bleach's characters.

Alex: Worst Party Ever Kenpachi should come next time.

Me: It hasn't even been an hour yet Alex.

* * *

Ryuken began to tread his own path as he took off his quincy battle armor. He was a skillfull medic and was going to do his degree but not after he finishes his vendetta. With his leave would come a new terror that would enevitably draw him back in.

Sui-feng continued to follow the Quincy Leader. He seemed to be up to something. Concealed in her Kido she knew he didn't sense her presence. He then began to scroll across his desk grabbing a note pad and pen. He then slid in his chair over to his desk that was overed with knickknacks. Pressing a button under the desk the top began to change. A new one rose and the old was replaced withresearch material and a folder with a name on it. It read "PROJECT E.X.O.D.U.S." wit this picked up he walked over and began to press a button. The wall began to glow as several glyphs came up. The glyphs had several lines going into a circle. The circle then opened and revealed a new place. It was a torriential portal of energy. As he entere the quincy leader read from his notepad. "Experimental Xenocross Open-stance Dark Unified Soldiers… The Quincies will have their freedom yet once it is finished."

He entered and so did Sui feng. Sui feng was shocked at the sight that was before her. She had entered a lab of some sort and all around her were Quincy Soldiers in tanks. The tanks were filled with a water like substance and their mouths were covered with masks so they could breethe under water. On some one could see had begun to grow gills. It appeared to be that these were to be super soldiers. There reiatsu was steadily rising and soon would reach the class of the near top of seated shinigami. The quincy leader then stepped on a button as a new invention came. It looked to be a giant ray of some then looked further into the ray as he released the water from the tank. Taking three quincy soldiers The one who could breethe in water the one who mastered air and the one with the powers of a hollow. He took the ray and said "Gene Splicer I wonder what the out come will be if I used this on you three. Maybe we will get our best soldier yet. As he fired up the beam he saw there bodies begin to merge and take form into one being. Then suddenly the machine began to overload. And as it did so the hougyoku that was by the table fell to the ground and rolled over. As the beam finnaly exploded the hougyoku took all three of their bodies and merged it. From four became one being. and this being was a savage as it came to be known. It had begun to develop a mask of a hollow. Suifeng looked at what had just happened. This was what had happened to Shinji and his gang. They had gained something unspeakable the power was far too great to control. The mask he bore was like none sui-feng had seen to this effect.. It was a gas mask that was surrounding where his face would be. From it a hat was formedlike that of a joker. A black gas was emmited with every breath the being took. Suddenly a huge gust of reiatsu came forth making Sui-feng's kido. She was exposed to his view luckily she could observe for a while longer while she hid in the shadows. The Beast made its rounds in its new body. From its hands came two quicy bows which were transforming for the new body. The soon became two new pistols one black and one white. The monster turned and pointed his white pistol and fired and suddenly a Huge Barrage of Quincy Arrows were fired. The arrows were not the blue Sui Feng had come to know but a array of Black Arrows. Each arrow countained something off about it like they were not made of reiatsu but something more sinister. These outclassed even what Shinji and his gang had. The being's arrows destroyed the wall and with that done it began to lower its reiatsu pressure as a single mind took over. This mind however began to laugh in a manaical manner as if it had achieved something great in its plan. Then it spoke and said "My My This power is all mine now to test it out properly. Now what to kill first how about…YOU shinigami" He looked at Sui feng aparently even she couldn't completely hide in the shadows anymore. But she took a deffensive stance and prepared for the attack that would eventually come.

The man took no stance but disappeared from view and reappeared infront of her. His gun was pointed at her head and was ready to fire but he didn't as his head turned to the side as if hearing something. He pulled the trigger but sui-feng took advantage of his lack of familiarity with this new body and raised his hand before firing and sent a kick to his gut which sent him far enough back for her to escape. She came out on the other side as a rip that appeared to be like a garganta came through right next to her. She looked in to the swirling vortex of energy and saw the man walking towards her and the exit. She did the only thing she could think of she got back and gpt ready to collapse this place. If that didn't kill him it would atleast slow him down. As the being came out its black boots clicking upon landing she said as quickly as she could three chants for kidos ""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado Number 73 Soren Soukatsui Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31 Shakkahou "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."Hado Number 33 Soukatsui" the three blasts hit the two walls and caused an avalanche as well as hitting the being who staggered a bit only to be buried in rubble moments after. She shunpoed away as he began to push ruble away. This was to be only the beginning and she needed to fight another day.

* * *

Yada Yada Yada I aint good with acronyms best thing I could come up with was that and the name of it had a meaning behind it. Tell me be the next chapters and I will give you a mention in the authors Comments anyway are previously scheduled idiots are here with some guests.

Me: I brought In a few guests with me First is the usual bickering Idiots Ichigo and Ogichi. Then I brought in Tensa Zangetsu who is up somewhereprolly smoking or drinking. Then there is Yuki and Yoruichi. Then Finnaly there is Alex and a few others who will drop in. Now Lets watch the strawberry fight

Ichigo: Now who are you calling a strawberry you overgrown lamp.

Ogichi: Ah Shut up without him you wouldn't get a chance to shine at all.

Yuki: Well Tite Kubo Is responsible for that But in this story your right.*making tea*

Alex: Strawberrys fighting 7 best part about this little party.

Ichigo: *charges at Ogichi and they start fighting.*

Yoruichi: *sigh* Now I gotta haul there butts to urahara when there done*

Ogichi: *spins his zangetsu and tosses it at ichigo*

Yuki: Alex Want some tea?*looks up*

Jay: *spikes the tea with vodka*

Me: I would but I am getting ready to fight Tensa Zangetsu

Tensa Zangetsu: *ready to fight already*

Yuki: Not you the other Alex

Alex: Yea ill take some Yuki. *sits down and takes some tea*

Jay: *Giggling like a school girl over her highness*

Me: *fighting tensa zangetsu and is in a stalemate*

Tensa Zangetsu:*fighting back and sends a getsuga tenshou at ichigo's head*

Yuki and Alex: *drunk and dragged into separate room by Yoruichi*

Yoruichi: *drags the now unconscious Ichigo and Ogihci to another room*

Me: *bloody* I guess this is the good bye Good luck Now Read and review.

Jay: Agh Damn It Spottsy~ Get me out of here.

Me:*hiding* Good Bye Readers Now Really Read and Review! And next time maybe jay won't be here and I can finish my fight with Tensa Zangetsu.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Sorry to infrom you All like this but i am not happy with what i have written. i want to tak another shot at this but im gonna be rewritting what i have right now. so till then I leave you.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Sorry to infrom you All like this but i am not happy with what i have written. i want to tak another shot at this but im gonna be rewritting what i have right now. so till then I leave you.


End file.
